User talk:Aleal
I'll get you, my pretty! Fabulous. What a great article! -- Danny (talk) 01:43, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it's exactly what I was hoping it would be; later on, I'll beef up Margaret Hamilton a little with her comments about the show. I'm so glad we dug up all that stuff, and the fact that it wasn't re-aired explains a lot. At some point, a larger essay on the topic of scary stuff and parent reactions (I'd completely forgotten to comb through the folder labeled "Muppet Fear") may well be in order. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:49, 23 June 2007 (UTC) ::I'm so mad that I never got to see this! I was in 1st grade when it aired, and since they never reran it, no wonder I never heard of this one! I can't believe they got letters saying their kids were scared! Didn't they watch the movie every year like we did? I would have been going, "Cool! Two universes you never see together!" Kind of like when Grover showed up on The Electric Company. ::By the way, do you know what other stuff was shown on that episode? -- Ken (talk) 02:42, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :::Nope. All the material we found was only about the street plot. The inserts had no known affect on audience reactions, so no record of them in connection with it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:44, 23 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah -- I would love to see this episode, it sounds like so much fun. I think it would be great to do an article on parent reactions to scary stuff -- that would be awesome. I can look for more of that next time... -- Danny (talk) 11:26, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Nice to have you back! I hope you had fun on your trip. Did you find anything cool in the Archives? I hope you feel better soon, and that your move will go smoothly. See you later! -- Ken (talk) 05:57, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! We found a ton of stuff, from a cast list of the guest roles for the Hawaii episodes (Winona Beamer et. al, more to come) to floorplans of the set, tons of presskit bios, info on Plaza Sesamo, Thelma Thumb, and Margaret Hamilton's appearance, and tons more. Basically, I found everything I was looking for and a ton of stuff I wasn't which was even more interesting, and had a great time combing with Danny. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:59, 20 June 2007 (UTC) ::Did you happen to notice if they had anything on the records? Like documents on how they started their own label in 1974, or how the records fit into the show, or maybe even copies of them? If I ever get down there, that's the kind of thing I'd love to read about, since there's so little out there on it. -- Ken (talk) 06:07, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :::Nothing at all about the label is documented (not in places where we could find it, anyway; while some items are individually labeled, a lot of things are just hidden in generically labeled folders, waiting to be stumbled upon, and something like the label may not even have been in that part but in the corporate files, if its there at all every merchandise subdivision and so forth is fully documented), but we did find smatterings of stuff about individual records. It will all end up on the Wiki eventually, and Danny will probably send you a few items of specific interest (I saw a couple things which made me think of you, but I'm not up to combing through the scanned files just yet). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:10, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Projects with Muppet Cast Connections The inclusion of The Mary Tyler Moore Show makes me oh so happy. —Scott (talk) 04:53, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :I thought you'd enjoy it! I like the fact that we've got no less than 7 regulars or recurring actors from it on the Wiki. I'm a little surprised Georgia Engel has no Muppet connection, since she's the regular who was most like a Muppet herself! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:55, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Vandals Hey dude: I'm glad that you're catching the new vandal... I just want to remind you to try, if you can, to revert the changes without hitting the "rollback" button. Instead, go into History, and save the previous version. It probably doesn't matter, but it would be nice to see the revert numbers go down, even in the middle of a vandal attack. -- Danny (talk) 23:00, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :I'll be honest, I'm sick of messing with that. Does it matter that much? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:29, 18 June 2007 (UTC) ::It's really just one extra click. From recent changes, you click "last" then "edit" on the previous version and save. If it's a vandal who's attacked dozens of pages, rollback is easier, but if it's just a handful, we should try to do the extra click. —Scott (talk) 23:42, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :::Two extra clicks if its more than one edit. But okay, if you guys insist. I've been doing it as much as possible for other kinds of changes, but if its vandalism that we want gone quickly, a revert is quicker. Maybe I should just leave it for you guys to mess with. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 12:33, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm sure you don't mean leaving vandalism for someone else to deal with when you come across it. As admins you and I and Danny have a revert feature that not everyone else has. Everyone else has to do it with the two extra clicks. I haven't seen it that often mostly because one of us is pretty quick to get rid of the vandalism, but honestly, if Danny says it's going to make a difference to the Wikia folks looking at our stats during this no-anon IP editing trial mode we're in, then I think it's worth our while to do two extra clicks with our mouse. —Scott (talk) 14:53, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :::::I mean just that. No offense, but I'm preparing to move next week, and want to enjoy my Wiki time without extra steps. I know the revert privilege is that, but if it means so much to you and Danny, frankly, I just won't deal with it until you guys come along. Which will only be for about a week anyway, then I'll be on the road. Once I get settled in again, I'll take that extra time, but right now, even this discussion is stressful. IO still don't get why it matters so much at all. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:55, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::P.S. I checked the logs, and you've reverted much more lately than I have, Scott. So I guess I'm feeling a little picked on right now. Danny says he doesn't even know for sure if it makes a difference, so why dump on me? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:01, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::I'm not dumping on you. I used the rollback link recently for someone who came in and vandalised a dozen or so pages in a row and it looked really bad. I probably could have taken the extra second for each and done the extra click, but it was the volume that struck me. I trust Danny's instincts, and I think if it will help, we should try to do it. But by all means, if an extra click for one or two reverts is stressful for you, then continue as you were I guess. —Scott (talk) 16:19, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::::PS: I'm sorry if I'm coming across as a dick, I'm just trying to understand. I don't want you to be stressed, but I also don't want you to ignore vandalism. Please feel free to deal with it in the best manner you see fit. —Scott (talk) 16:30, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, you really were coming across as if you were trying to lambast me for some unknown reason, so I appreciate the apology. I'm worn out from the trip and down with a cold, and slept not a wink night before last, so I know I'm crankier than normal right now. Thing is, Danny didn't even seem to know, so I was really wanting him to clarify what he knows about the situation, and then you come in and it felt like you were just riding me. If I see it, and I have the time and energy, I'll try to go the extra mile, but if any reversions at all is somehow seen as threatening our ability to remain so anons don't get in (and as I keep saying, I still don't understand that one lick), then yes, I'll let you guys take care of it. It will probably depend on how much, if any, more vandalism we have this week. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:45, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Peter Friedman as Snuffy I saw that on Peter Friedman's page that you added that he briefly performed the back half of Mr. Snuffleupagus. What is your source for this? --Minor muppetz 00:12, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :The archive presskits. That's what I did last week, with Danny. I wouldn't have added it without a source. I'll mess with formatting a citation after Danny scans the specific presskit. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:17, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Spanish help Hey, can you make out whether or not this is a licensed product? —Scott (talk) 04:52, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it is. We don't have a page for it, but it was discussed on the Toughpigs forum, this "Muppet Dance Party" thing for phones or whatnot, when it was first announced. See also here for the same thing with English text. Also, the other game you mentioned here, I'd have to download to be sure, but I suspect it may be The Muppets: On with the Show!. If we could find any screengrabs from the latter, it would be easier to check. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:00, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, never mind, I see you found it. Yay. Now I need sleep. Off to Maryland until Monday! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:01, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :::Ooh, have a good trip! —Scott (talk) 05:05, 13 June 2007 (UTC) two chickens Wow, I never would have known we had "Giant Man-Eating Chicken"... it never linked from anything, I checked. —Scott (talk) 02:51, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, there's a few articles like that. I knew the concept rung a bell. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:55, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Walter Matthau Hey, Andrew, how come you removed Walter Matthau? He already had his own page, and the Odd Couple page mentions the movie and TV show, so I just connected them. -- Ken (talk) 03:05, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :We don't count people under connections if they're categorized merely as "references." Walter Matthau never worked with the Muppets in any capacity, he was just referenced by them. So it's not a real Odd Couple connection. That's also why Marlon Brando isn't on the Superman page. "Connections" are exclusively for people who performed or otherwise specifically worked personally with the Muppets/Creature Shop. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:07, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. How did your defense go? -- Ken (talk) 03:16, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :::I passed! One more paper to revise and some proofing, which I want to finish by Friday, but that's it. Hooray! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:18, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Cool! Let us all know when you're finally, finally done! -- Ken (talk) 04:11, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Donna Pescow Is that Donna Pescow in Image:Lonianderson-garysandy.jpg? —Scott (talk) 02:31, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :I hadn't been able to ID all the celebs in The Muppets Go Hollywood (probably put up a couple later), but since you mention the name, I googled, and yep, it's her. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:34, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Puppet Man theme Hi Andrew: Michael Earl posted some info on a theme song that he wrote for Puppetman, which didn't end up getting used in the show. He posted the lyrics on my talk page, and a note from Jim Henson about it here. Do you have any thoughts about it? -- Danny (talk) 20:28, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :Scott already added it to Puppetman, just tossing it in, but I'd like to fix it up later, maybe in a short seperate section, with a couple of lines from the lyrics to show the approach it would have taken, but that would be it. Since it's a neat trivia note, but not only was it not used, the letter makes it clear it was unsolicited, just a pitch. It hearkens back to an earlier conversation you and I had about pages for projects which in fact were never planned by the Jim Henson Company, but which other people pitched to them, uninvited. This is the same thing. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:35, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what I was thinking, too. -- Danny (talk) 20:36, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :::The more I think about it, if we finally create a seperate category for those pitched projects (Kermit, Prince of Denmark, all those Darin McGowan projects), the proposed Puppetman theme could have its own page. I'll think and talk more about it later, though (my defense is tomorrow at 11, and I have to make very extensive last minute revisions). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:35, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Look! Yay! -- Ken (talk) 05:23, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Conservapedia Hey, Andrew, I hope I don't seem stupid for asking this, but what did you not like about Conservapedia's article on Jesus? I thought some of the way they said stuff was kind of heavy-handed (who says "in the fullness of time" and "expiation" anymore?), and putting Bible verses everywhere might not be NPOV (but then I don't think they're worried about that), but it seemed to hit the highlights. I was just curious. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:09, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :Is this on the Jesus article? —Scott (talk) 01:14, 28 May 2007 (UTC) ::No, it's another Wiki. I was just more than a little surprised by that in an "encyclopedia" of any kind, the flat statement allowing for absolutely no dissent, which even if you believe it (I do), seems odd. Not as odd as praising the positive values of Godzilla, however. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:19, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I believe it too, but I wish they wouldn't sound so pompous. Writing encyclopedia entries and preaching are 2 different styles of writing. Well, maybe they like Godzilla because "God" is in his name. Or maybe the whole thing is really a parody site and the people who are fighting about stuff don't realize it. -- Ken (talk) 01:34, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :::The folks at Conservapedia seem to equate conservatism with Christianity. Evangelical Christianity, to be precise, or at least Protestant. It's largely ridiculous, from what I've seen. Powers 19:57, 2 June 2007 (UTC) More record chit-chat Thanks for your quick answer. Actually, I'm in the middle of a bunch of Sesame albums I just bought (I heard 5 of them in a row today!), and I'm doing a bunch of other things, so I'll wait for a while on Miss Piggy. The reason this whole thing came up is that I'm looking to try to expand albums that are either redlinked, or not linked at all. I'm having a similar situation with a bunch of Sesame "talking" albums, which have no songs, but they might be soundtracks of sketches and stuff like fairy tales from the show, but I can't find them listed in other areas, so they might be record-only. But I don't know how you guys feel about Sesame "concept" albums, because I guess the same reasons will apply, except that they might be able to get linked to show pages or something. Well, I'll mess around with some ideas, and see what I can do. Thanks for your suggestions! -- Ken (talk) 00:31, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives